Vodka is Hikaru's Best Friend
by stylewriter565
Summary: Hikaru is feeling sad about Haruhi liking the boss.  So he'll have a drink.  But when he sees her with Tamaki he does something really stupid.  Will this cost Hikaru his life?
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru lifted the bottle to lips again. The cold strong liquid poured down his throat. He looked down at the bottle of Smirnoff. His favorite. When he couldn't sleep he would have a beer, but when something was really bothering him he got the vodka out. This time it was Haruhi. She had told him today that she had fallen in love with Tamaki. That she was thinking of being with the Boss forever. Hikaru couldn't take this. So he sipped his vodka looking around the kitchen. He knew the maids knew of his condition but he had asked them to ignore it since it was only a few beers every now and then. They had blindly obliged not knowing what the older twin sometimes did drink. Finishing one more sip of the stuff Hikaru proceeded to lie down on the couch after putting the bottle away and fell asleep. He was awakened by a voice.

"Hikaru? Hikaru? Wake up we have to get to school," Kaoru stated.

"Huh? Oh sorry Kaoru I must have been sleep walking again I'll be right back just need to change," Hikaru said running off.

'He seems to be acting strange,' Kaoru thought but dismissed it as the alleged sleep walking. The day proceeded normally and Host Club was fun. The boys came home and did their homework and went to sleep together like they always did. However, at around twelve in the morning Hikaru snuck down to the kitchen. He decided that a beer would suffice tonight. He cracked open the bottle and started to drink. The pain slipped away and his thoughts were elsewhere. He drank the bottle and went to sleep on the couch again. He was once again woken by his twin the next morning.

"Hikaru, I'm getting concerned about this sleep walking. We should get you looked at by the doctor," Kaoru stated as they were walking to school.

"I'm fine I don't need a doctor," Hikaru snapped and they walked to class in silence.

Before the club started Hikaru had a question on history. Since both of them were bad at history Hikaru told Kaoru that he would find Haruhi before club began and to go on without him.

"But I will miss you too much," Kaoru said.

"I'll be there in like ten or twenty minutes," Hikaru said walking off.

Kaoru made a mental note of this and also another one to get Hikaru looked at as soon as possible. He twin was acting strange and he needed to know why.

Hikaru was walking down the halls when he caught sight of the Boss and Haruhi alone. He envied them but decided he would have to break their conversation because he had a history question. When he went to interrupt them however Tamaki leaned in and planted a kiss on Haruhi's lips. 'Please don't kiss back,' Hikaru thought a moment to late as Haruhi melted into the kiss. Hikaru ran. He ran to his locker and got the two bottles of vodka he had stashed there. He ran to an abandoned part of the school and opened the first bottle. He lifted it to his lips and instead of sipping he chugged it. He drank the whole bottle and left the other one there. After he had sat there for a while he decided that he would go to Host Club the way he was. He walked, or well stumbled in, and took his seat beside his brother.

"Hikaru you reek," his brother stated. Was that vodka he smelled on his brother? "Hikaru have you been drinking?"

"No what the hell would give you an idea like that?" Hikaru shouted scaring some of the girls and getting the attention of the Shadow King.

"Hikaru?"

"I'm fine now let us entertain these lovely ladies."

"Yeah Ok," Kaoru said tentatively. About halfway through the session Hikaru finally spoke again. He noticed that Hikaru's breathing had slowed a little but didn't think much of it.

"You'll have to excuse me ladies I need to use the restroom," he stated shakily standing to his feet.

"Hikaru? Are you ok? You don't look good," one of the girls commented.

"Huh? Yeah," Hikaru responded walking to the restroom. His head swam and he couldn't walk right. Before he made it to the restroom he was approached by Kyoya.

"You know it is not allowed to come to club activities drunk," he stated.

"I'm not drunk Kyoya. I just…well actually thanks to you I don't feel like I have to throw up anymore," he said with poison in his voice.

"Hikaru? Then explain to me why you reek of alcohol."

"Is it cold in here? Why is it so cold in here Kyoya?"

"Its 26 degrees Celsius in the room. You shouldn't be freezing Hikaru," Kyoya said touching the boy's skin. It was ice cold though it had a bluish tint to it that Kyouya hadn't noticed before. "Hikaru we need to get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine it's just so damn cold in here," Hikaru shivered. He suddenly didn't remember why they were there. "Kyoya why are we here? "

"Host Club why else would we be here?" Kyoya looked seriously concerned now. 'Has he had too much to drink? I thought maybe a shot or two but this? What did he do?'

"What?" Hikaru asked. Then he changed the topic, "Kyoya since when did you have a twin too? What's his name? Hi how're ya? I'm Hikaru." Kyouya pinched the kid to confirm his suspicions. Hikaru didn't flinch at the pain.

"Hikaru we're taking you to the hospital," Kyoya said.

"What but I," Hikaru collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed.

Tamaki told the girls that they needed to leave. They obliged and the Host Club ran over to Hikaru.

"Seven," Kyoya stated. "Seven breathes in one minute. He needs to be hospitalized. Someone call an ambulance. Its alcohol poisoning. He won't live much longer."

Tamaki quickly dialed 119. A lady picked up and Tamaki told her everything that was going on. They talked for a moment when Kyoya shouted out another number.

"Five. We're down to five. Tamaki get the fucking ambulance here. He's dying."

"Yes ma'am thank you," Tamaki hung up, "She says if he stops breathing start CPR. Does anyone know CPR? The ambulance should be here in five minutes."

"I know CPR," Haruhi said. It had been part of daycare instruction when she was young and a babysitter after school.

"He doesn't have five fucking minutes," Kyoya swore. He still clocked in five breathes after the next minute. The next minute though there was only four. When the ambulance arrived then there were only three breathes.

The paramedics rushed into the building and up to the third music room. There they saw a group of guys gathered around the body. The paramedics pushed the students out of the way and got to the boy. By taking his pulse they could tell that he didn't have much time left. They loaded him into the ambulance and let Kaoru come along. Kyoya called for his car and the rest of them followed to the hospital.

The paramedics got Hikaru out of the ambulance and rushed him into the emergency room. One of the nurses looked up and asked what was going on.

"No time Ann alcohol poisoning," the paramedic responded getting Hikaru back into the ER out of the waiting room area. Soon there were doctors everywhere. Some were checking vitals others were preparing things like IVs of liquid. Someone checked his BAC and gasped.

"I want his stomach pumped now. Get this kid on life support. He'll need it through the night. His BAC is .30," the doctor announced. All the doctors stared at him for a second and then rushed to get the life support going. One doctor went and got the necessary supplies to pump the kids stomach. 'What the hell did this kid do to himself?' the doctor thought. "I have it here." Kyoya and Kaoru were pacing waiting for a doctor to come out. When one did they rushed up to him. They both looked at him as he bowed his head.

"It's not good. You may go and see him now if you wish. He is on life support. He drunk himself almost to his death we don't know how much longer he will make it. Just hope and pray."

Kaoru and Kyoya rushed through the doors with the other members of the Host Club close behind them. When they reached the room Kaoru burst into tears. There was his twin in a bed barely alive and pale as hell.


	2. Angry Kaoru, Hurting walls

Chapter Two

Kyouya stared blankly at his friend. He couldn't believe this. Yeah sure the twins always got themselves in trouble. But this. Here was one of them, the one Kyouya always thought to be stronger, lying in a hospital bed unable to breathe on his own. 'What happened to make him do this?' Kyouya wondered. As always it was a puzzle to him. He looked at Kaoru. 'Poor guy his best friend is dying.'

Tamaki looked at Hikaru in disbelief. 'How much did he drink? I mean he reeked of alcohol but this? What could have done this to him?'

Haruhi looked at her first date ever. He was lying there dying. She couldn't go through this again. Not after her mom. She couldn't bear to see him go. "YOU JUST HAVE TO LIVE YOU JUST HAVE TO HIKARU YOU CAN'T LEAVE KAORU YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" she yelled at the unconscious teen. Hunny and Mori gave her a worried look. Tamaki pulled the crying Haruhi into his arms. He patted her back and stroked her short hair. She wouldn't stop crying.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

"I don't know if I can walk," Haruhi mumbled into Tamaki's shirt.

"I can arrange something," he said picking her up bridal style.

The two left the room leaving the rest of the Host Club to watch over their dear friend. Hunny walked over to Kaoru.

"Kao-chan do you want a hug," Hunny's tone was dead serious.

"That would be really nice Hunny-sempai," Kaoru said as he was squeezed by the small boy.

Soon Mori joined in the hug. Then something none of them expected happened, Kyouya joined in too. (AN: Sorry Kyouya is a little OOC here but hey like I always say he DOES have feelings too.) They stood there for a few minutes. Then Kaoru asked all of them to leave for a little. The rest agreed to leave for an hour or two and they were getting hungry anyways so it wasn't too much of a problem. Kaoru now sat next to his big brother alone. He looked at his reflection. He needed that reflection to be OK, he needed that reflection to wake up, he needed that reflection to survive. Kaoru reached out and touched Hikaru's hand. He looked at his twin tears brimming in his eyes. He gripped the hand tighter noticing that his twin was very pale. 'He looks like death,' Kaoru thought . HE started to cry again at the thought. What if Hikaru did die what would happen to him? What will I do? What can I do now? Just then the doctor walked in again. He had heard Kaoru was alone and he wanted to talk to the kid about his brother.

"Kaoru, son, we need to talk," the doctor stated looking at the kid.

"He has a great chance of dying. I'm just trying to prepare myself for what to do if that does happen," Kaoru said looking down at the floor trying not to cry.

"it seems you've figured out what I was going to tell you. Yes there is the chance that he could die but there is also the chance that he could live, there is also the slight chance that he could go into a coma. Your parents aren't here Kaoru. If need be you would have to be the one to pull the plug on your brother. Can you do that?"

"No fuck no I can't do that. He's my brother and I will keep him here until he wakes up coma or no coma."

"Kaoru please just think about it."

"No I won't fucking think about it. I will never fucking think about that," Kaoru screamed at the doctor, "Why the hell would you even ask me something like that? What the hell is wrong with you? I'm reporting you to Kyouya Ootori himself and that is final."

The doctor gaped at the last sentence. 'This kid knows Kyouya Ootori? Shit there goes my job. Dammit.' "I will leave you for now. But please just in case think…." He was cut off by the door slamming in his face.

Kaoru punched the nearest wall as hard as he possibly could then sat down and cried some more. He put his face in his hands and let the tears flow. Soon he climbed into bed with Hikaru. If anything would help it would have to be this. Kaoru soon fell asleep his head resting next to his twin's.

_Dream_

"_Kaoru? Kaoru what's happening to me?" Hikaru desperately asked._

"_I dunno Hika but I'm sure you'll be fine…" Kaoru responded_

"_Kaoru…..I don't feel well…Kaoru….." Hikaru chocked out the words with them came blood lots of blood._

"_Kaoru? Kaoru?"_

_End dream_

"Kaoru? Kaoru wake up. KAORU?" someone was yelling in his ear.

He shot up in the bed panting and gasping for air.

"Sweetie are you alright?" the nurse asked the kid. He had been sweating pretty badly.

"Yeah I'm fine just need a glass of water."

"Nightmare about your brother eh?" she asked smiling.

"How did you know?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm a twin too so I know it's a common thing that happens between twins."

"Oh I see can I just have a glass of water?"

"Sure," the nurse went out to get the glass of water.

Kaoru looked over at Hikaru. He was fine there was no blood and no death in sight. He was going to be alright. Maybe. No. yes. Kaoru didn't know what to think.

The nurse came back with the water in a plastic cup. She handed it to the youngest Hitachiin twin. Kaoru took the glass but immediately dropped it. 'That's odd,' he thought.

"Are you sure you're OK Kaoru?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah I just felt a really sharp pain in my hand," Kaoru said looking at the hand he had punched the wall with.

"Let me look at that dear. Well you do have a bit of a bruise. I'll get one of the doctors to look at it," she said walking away.

Kaoru blushed at the statement. He watched as she walked out the door. He was going to need her. His thought went back to immense pain. His hand was getting worse and more painful. He gritted his teeth. Something defiantly was not right. Right on time as always a doctor walked in. He came over and took Kaoru's hand. He pushed it in several different places until Kaoru whimpered in pain.

"I think I'm going to want an X-Ray on your hand Mr. Hitachiin. It looks broken."

Kaoru silently followed the man to the radiation part of the hospital. He was led into a small room with an odd looking machine. They put a sort of lead cape over him and positioned his hand a certain way. The machine started to make noise and before Kaoru knew what was happening the procedure was over.

About fifteen minutes passed and the doctor came back with the results. Kaoru looked at the man worried what the diagnosis would be.

"Well you certainly did a number on that hand son. It's broken. In more than one place there must have been a shockwave sent through your hand or something."

"Yeah well I did punch the wall as hard as I could."

"Well we're gonna have to operate on that hand Kaoru. The bone slipped and now your finger is a little shorter. I want this done by today. Tonight at the latest. I'll call a specialist and then we can prep you for surgery. Until then you can stay in your brother's room. After the surgery looks like a cast for six weeks and some physical therapy and then you'll be free to go," the doctor smiled.

"Thanks I think?" Kaoru answered. He was nervous he had never been through surgery before and he didn't want his first time to be while his brother was unconscious. He was worried there would be no one there to hold his other hand. He decided though that he had to do it. 1. Because the doctor has said so and 2. Because he needed to be there healthy for Hikaru. 'I'm not going to fear this what I fear for Hikaru is much worse.'

**A/N: Sorry that chapter wasn't too much about Hikaru but I figured I's give him a chapter to sleep. SO Kaoru broke his hand…he really shouldn't have punched that wall. Sorry if there are a few sp mistakes I looked over it but there might be something In there.**


	3. Surgery and waking up

Chapter Three

**Surgery and waking up**

**AN: This is not the final chapter. Just the chapter you wanted. But there is still a lot more that goes on after this!**

Kaoru sat nervously in a chair by his brother's bed. Any minute now they would come and take him to a different room to be prepped for surgery. Kaoru was nervous. No that was a hell of an understatement. He was terrified. What if he didn't wake up what if he died? Just then Bell, the nurse from before, came into the room.

"Hey Kaoru. I just need to take your vitals before the doctors take you back for surgery," she put the blood pressure cuff around his arm and put a thermometer under his tongue. She looked at the thermometer when it beeped. 98.5 degrees Fahrenheit. That's good. Blood pressure: 127/95. 'That seems a little high for a kid his age.

"Wow that blood pressure is high for me. I'm usually 119/86," Kaoru laughed nervously.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Bell asked looking at the teen with comforting eyes.

"That would be a severe understatement. I'm freaking terrified out of my mind. I mean what if there are complications and I die?" Kaoru asked looking scared. His look turned to that of confusion when Bell started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Kaoru you're having hand surgery with a Bier block. The worse that could happen is your finger would get a bit deformed or you might not be able to use it again. There is a very slim chance of you dying."

'Well that makes me feel better, but I'm so nervous,' Kaoru thought as he looked over at his twin.

"I know first surgery is petrifying. You'll be alright though," Bell said reassuringly.

"How did you know it was my first?" Kaoru asked.

"It's written all over your face dear. Well the doctors should be here any minute."

"And then this surgery will be over with."

"Surgery?" came a voice from beside them. Kaoru looked up and saw that the voice belonged to Kyouya.

"Yeah I'm going back in a few minutes. Just a minor operation. I'm scared as hell."

"Well I gathered that but what is the operation for?"

"I broke my hand. Bone slipped and they have to put it back in place. Nothing major."

"I see and how exactly did you break your hand?"

"I punched a wall."

"Wow that almost made you more of an idiot than Tamaki," Kyouya said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes I suppose it does."

The doctors then came into the room and told Kaoru that it was time to prep him for the surgery. He nodded his head.

"Hey Kyouya can I ask a favor?" Kaoru stated looking at his friend.

"Yeah anything."

"Watch over Hikaru while I'm gone. If he wakes up while I'm in surgery I don't want him to be alone."

"I will do that. By the way with you in a cast and Hikaru just being out of the hospital the club profits should significantly go up. Thought you want might to know that good news before surgery."

"Thanks Kyouya."

They put Kaoru in a wheelchair and took him out of the room to the OR.

"Hikaru you are lucky to have Kaoru as your brother," Kyouya said to the unconscious older Hitachiin, "He's in surgery right now. I wouldn't wake up right now if I were you. You'll want that amazing brother of yours next to you when that happens."

(In the OR)

"Ok Kaoru we are going to do something called a Bier Block. It's where we put a tourniquet on your arm and then inject anesthesia just into your arm."

"So when will I get knocked out?" A worried Kaoru asked.

"You won't. You'll be awake for the whole thing," the doctor replied smiling.

That statement defiantly did not help Kaoru's blood pressure.

"I'll be awake?" He choked out.

"Yeah but it won't take that long maybe a half an hour."

"What the fuck? Why wouldn't you just knock me out? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Calm down. You're going to be alright."

"I don't know about that. Well go ahead do what you need to do. I'm waiting."

The doctor took a large rubber bandage and started to wrap it tightly around Kaoru's arm.

"What's that for?" Kaoru asked. He thought the surgeon had said a tourniquet and as far as he was concerned they went above the elbow not around your forearm.

"This is to exsanguiate your arm so the surgery will go more smoothly," the surgeon explained. Kaoru was finding it very helpful that he could be awake during the surgery so he could ask some questions when he had them. Soon the tourniquet was placed on his arm and they were ready to inject the anesthesia.

(Back in Hikaru's room)

Kyouya sat there and looked at the twin on the bed. He looked so peaceful. Almost like he was dead. Moving closer Kyouya held the brother's hand. Something happened then that he did not expect. Hikaru squeezed his hand really hard. Kyouya looked at the older twin and knew that Hikaru was not going to wait for the younger twin to come back. He was going to wake up around…now. Just as Kyouya had thought the older twins eyes shot open. He gazed at Kyouya.

(Operating room)

"Exsanguiate?" Kaoru asked wondering what the hell that meant.

"We have to get rid of the blood in your arm first. No offense I rather not have your blood entirely covering me," the surgeon said with a chuckle.

'This might not be so bad after all,' Kaoru thought as he tried to relax while the tourniquet was inflated.

(Hikaru's room)

Hikaru looked at Kyouya. 'This is not Kaoru. Why is Kyouya holding my hand? Why is Kyouya even being sentimental? Did he get drugged or drunk or something? Oh no wait that was me…that was me. Why the hell am I still here?' Hikaru thought as he looked at the other teen.

Kyouya pushed the nurse call button while looking at Hikaru. The Raven haired teen had a desire to slap the older twin across the face. It was after all Hikaru's fault they were sitting her in the hospital. It was Hikaru's fault that his twin was in surgery, but right now he was awake and that was all that really mattered. Hikaru's eyes searched Kyouya. There was one question in Hikaru's eyes. Kyouya looked and saw it it read

'Where is my brother?'

**A/N: SO here is chapter three I hope you like it please review**


End file.
